Snowfeather's loss
by smileykat21
Summary: Everyone has challenges and obstacles to overcome. Snowfeather may have the worst of it from the moment she was born. Her father blames her for her moms death and everyone else that dissapear's in the clan. What will snowfeather do this time of worry and distrust?
1. Chapter 1

FIRECLAN

 **Leader**

Rosestar

 **Deputy**

Foxleaf

 **Medicine Cat(s)**

Juniperleaf

 **Med. Cat apprintice**

Streamfur

 **Warriors**

scratchtail

Shadefur

Snowfeather

grassfur

Woodpelt

brackentail

shinepelt

leafstorm

goldenfeather

goosetail

Shadowdusk

skylight

moonpelt

ferntail

blackshadow

 **Apprentices**

Littlepaw

gingerpaw

seapaw

fuzzypaw

 **Queens**

Foxfern

kinktail

 **Elders**

redfur

scratchfur

dawntail

IceClan

 **Leader**

longstar

 **deputy**

iceleaf

 **medicine cat**

firefrost

 **warriors**

shadewing

tinytail

frostwind

shadowblaze

jadefur

ambertail

shinewing

shimmerpelt

gingerdusk

beewing

redfur

silvertail

pinenose

beechleaf

foxtail

 **Queens**

minnowwing

 **Elders**

rubyfur

harefall

 **Prolouge**

"Get juniperleaf, blackshadow! Im kitting right now!" "I Will get her my sweets!" blackshadow ran into the medicine den and got juniperleaf to come. "The kits! They have gome early!" "Very early by the sounds of it! Lets go." they galloped over with a thick stick and herbs. "Put this in your mouth" She opened her mouth and grabbed the stick with her mouth as juniperleaf rubbed her belly "Here comes one! Its a... Tom! 2 to go! Lick him blackshadow to keep him warm. And another, a she-cat. Look at her sleek broun fur! Finally, A white she-cat! Arent you proud blackshadow and rainleaf?" blackshadow nodded but rainleaf was hardly moving. There was only the smooth and quick breathing. "Rainleaf?" blackshadow wailed "I'll leave you guys now. Gotta check on redfur's stomachage." "r-r-rainleaf... you can stay with us... right?" "n-no. I will be joining st-starclan any second now. "I wil deSTROY those kits" he snarled hungrily looking at the kits. They shyed back. "what did we do?" The grey one reared up at the white one and squealed "I Saw it! You were hiding in our mothers belly and _killed_ her from the inside-out! You helped," looking at the brown one "but you arent the one that killed her, brownie! I will get mums revenge."


	2. Chapter 2

**K I admit. The prolouge was kinna stupid at the end. But anyways, here is the next chappie!**

 **(btw sss shade, yes, it will be longer ;D) here's a milano to whoever read prolouge ()**

Snowkit was sleeping peacefully buy her foster mother, kinktail. "Snowkit, move out! You taking all the warmth!" And then shadowkit practically bowled me across the nursery where foxfern was

sleeping. I could tell she was angry from bieng woken up. "Snowkit what are you doing here?" and then she shoved me away. I sagged over to a small cleft in the back of the nursery. Luckly no one knew about this spot but me. I grabbed some moss from the rocks and put that down. It was probably even better than sleeping with stupid kinktail and shadowkit. She snuggled up and went to sleep.

"Ow!" I had been awoken by shadowkit (of course...) pulling my tail from the other side of the wall. "Wake up sleepyhead!" "Ok ok im getting up!" My stomach growled so I went over to where kinktail was feeding leafkit. "Can I have some milk kinktail?" "Im not wasting milk on a stupid kit that does'nt even know how to stand up for themselves!" I thought she hated me enough! This was getting ridiculous! We argued for a long time and eventually I won the argument. I was just drinking milk when all of a sudden she pushed me away. "You've had enough." "But I hardly had any! Im not any more full!" "you should learn a lesson about disrespecting adults. And she picked me up and threw me at a wall.


	3. Chapter 3

**K that last one was a LOT shorter than I though o.o I just wanted to end it cuz my hands hurt and it felt long. Anyways, this should be longer... dont rage if it isnt, because I and horrible with making long stuff. Anyways, CONTINUE!**

"how did you break your leg?" asked streamfur. _My mom. Duuh._ "I was climbing a small tree and someone shook it and I fell off." ok I hate lying, but my "mother" would probably kill me if she knew I told the truth.

"Why in shtarclan would you clmb a tree in the first place?" streamfur mumbled with the things he needed in his mouth, chewing it into a pouloutice.

"Someone said that there was a bird nest in it so I wanted to see it." I said I watched streamfur chew the herbs into a poulutice. "All I have to shay is, dont do shtupid shtuff like that gain, k?" he mumbled

"what?"

he spat the poulutice out and repeaded what he said.

"Oh, I promise." My stomach growled again "you sound hungry. Lemme get you a mouse cause you cant exaclty walk to your mother to get some milk." "Thanks, I always wanted to taste something off the pile! She gave me the mouse and once I finished it, she started working.

Once she finished, it was already sunhigh. "Finished" "Can I go back now?" I asked "It'll take longer than a morning to heal a broken bone. Dont worry though, you'll be back on all fours in half a moon if not less!" "half a moooon?! Thats forever!" "Trust me, that'll go by fast. Especially with so much to do in here! This place is a mess!" "Can I help?" "Well, right now you are to weak to walk but maybe tomarrow! Why dont you take a quick nap or something. That would help a ton." "Anything I can do to help! And then she curled into a ball and fell asleep quickly knowing that at least in here, she had _someone_.

"Wake up dear snowkit." Snowkit opened her eyes and saw her mother. "Mother! Your alive!" "No sweet snowkit. I am telling you something from the world of starclan. I can only tell you." "wha.. how?" "Let me tell you that your father and shadowkit are trying to rule fireclan. You have to stop them. You are the only one. Only... one..."

Snowkit woke up to something prodding her shoulder. "Wake up snowkit. You said you wanted something to do, right?" "Yes I did!" "Well, I was going to go get some water moss for foxfern. She's going to be kitting any time now! What I wanted you to do is gather some moss because were running a little low. Dont go too far. Any where in the camp is fine. And if your leg hurts too much, you can orginize the herbs from wilted to fresh ok?" said streamfur. "Ok!" and then streamfur said "k see you soon." and streamfur walked out with about half of the remaining moss. _I'll show the clan I can be usefull._

 **Ok perhaps that was pretty short but, hey its about 2x longer than the last one. Im still getting back into wrighting and also if you didnt know, (you prolly didnt) but I will be discontinuing the**

" **if warriors were INSANE" story unless I get enough attention. I find it hard to work on 5 stories at a time X3 anyways, cookie if u likey-** O


	4. Chapter 4

**Lol back. i got suspended from my dads computer and i was stuck working on ideas on me moms computer. Stupid perennial controls won't lemme log in -.-. I hope you like this chappie, and anyways, LEZ DO DIS!**

Snowkit had so much energy and wanted to run. run all around the camp, but she couldn't. her leg was like a rope tugging her back to her nest. She decided to try and go fetch moss for streamfur, her only friend. she only wanted to help. It seemed like she only hurt though. She limped over to the tree stump and grabbed some moss. She carried it back in her mouth and when she realized the pathetic amount she brought back, she felt like a useless pile of fur sitting there being in the way like a stick in the lake. Instead of getting more moss, she organized the herbs.

"Hey snowkit! umm, watcha doin?" asked leaflet.

"Im organizing a couple herbs for streamfur and juniperleaf. Hey, its better than just using up herbs and being useless." i answered _I'm probably still a waste of cat._

"You aren't useless. you'll make a fine leader someday!" she mewed

"If i even become a warrior that is." We went on and on about this and eventually leafkit said, "Why are we arguing about something stupid as this? I'll leave you to it." She left and as soon as she left juniperleaf came in. Luckly juniperleaf likes me a little bit, right? She helped me organize the wilted from fresh and put things where they belonged. I really hoped i could be a medicine cat someday. then i wouldn't have to be bossed around by stupid shadowkit. She eventually finished her work and left the medicine den for some fresh air. Then suddenly, goldenfeather, walked past.

"Hey useless rat! why don't you just live with the twolegs you useless pile of snow that probably can't catch a mouse in the middle of newleaf!" she taunted. I wanted to claw his smug smile off of his face. I always wondered why i never did that. I stepped forward and said "Why don't you go close that _mouth_!"

"How dare you speak back to a senior warrior!" He unsheathed his claws " You will pay." He leaped forward and was on me in seconds. He then slapped my face with his claws unsheathed. I grabbed his back, drew him closer and repeatedly clawed him with my hind claws. He leaped back and then, rosestar walked up.

"My den, immediately. Both of you." I hung my head down and trudged off to her den. I only wondered, would she show mercy, or delay my apprentice ceremony? _probably delay my apprentice ceremony._ It felt like we were just walking and walking for a moon. We finally made it to her den and we talked about what had happened.

I said, "He called my names and I only told him to be quiet and then he anniciated a fight." Rosestar was a lot nicer than i expected. "Fine. Goldenfeather, For you will be treated as an apprentice for a moon. Snowkit, You just used self defense, But, you don't talk back to a senior warrior. This is your first warning. I aggreed and walked out _wow that worked better than expected!_ The side of my face really stung. She eventually decided to just ignore it. She went back to the medicine den to take a nap.

When she had opened her eyes again, she saw her mother. "I have come to tell you something that I didnt get to before." She said. "What?" "It is a prophecy. You musnt tell anyone, not even leafkit." she said. "At the time the moon is highest, claws and blood will rule the night." "Whats that supossed to mean?" I asked. Well, aparrently, when you ask a stupid question, you get a stupid answer. "Even I dont know." Before she could ask more questions, she had woken up and when she did, she felt cobwebs and other stuff on her face.

"I have some good news!" said streamfur. "Your leg is healing a lot faster than normal and you should be ready to go in a couple days!" _thats horrendous news._ "Thats great news!" I said happly "Im gonna miss you. It was nice seeing you everytime I walked in."

"How do you still even like that mange-pelt?" and then I reconized the voice of, juniperleaf.

 **Phew! My hand hurts. (growing pains) Anyways I hope you likes that chapter. Aperrently, there are a few more to add to the hate list. G-Bye (for nao (nehehe))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Phew i am finally back into writing. My mom banned me from computers, then school started, and tons of other things happened :b 1020 words o.o**

* * *

"Why wouldn't I? She just keeps getting abused and hated in this clan! She didn't do anything to deserve it!" Said streamfur. "What did she do!"

"Well," started juniperleaf "She was never any use the clan. never helps and is just another useless cat. I bet she'll be used to living in the bracken and branches of the nursery and not be any help when she is a warrior." I crawled behind streamfur's leg.

"Your not going _anywhere_ " juniperleaf hissed and reached behind streamfurs leg to grab and instead clawed air. Juniperleaf turned around to notice me on her back. She shook violently and my paws slipped off of her back and I flew to the prickly bracken wall _at least it wasn't the stony walls of the nursery this time..._ I jumped off and and she whipped around to face me.

"Its time you got what you deserve she hissed. She Leaped at me before I was even at my paws and bowled me onto my back. She laid one paw on my throat she said,"Have a nice time in starclan" she hissed. I closed my eyes, counting down the time until starclan called _5... 4... 3... 2... 1_. Instead of seeing endless blackness, I felt the weight suddenly vanish from my chest. I opened my eyes looking to see what had happened. I turned and saw standing over juniperleaf a hazy figure of a cat. I knew It couldn't be from anyone in the clan. The figure I saw reminded my of when I was just born. I couldn't resist staring at the cat who appeared out of nowhere. I reconized it as my birthmother rainleaf.

"You tried to kill an innocent kit, breaking the warrior code. She didnt deserve to be hated by _anyone._ She will have a great future in the clan. You don't even deserve a future." She said. She turned around and looked at me. She padded over to me.

"Why my dear snowkit." She said in a way no one ever spoke to her "I wish I could change your life. I have been watching over you from the day starclan took me. I wish your father and foster mother at least could look at you without a look of pure hatred. The star on your chest," I looked down at the small star on my chest

"What about it?" I asked.

"It means it is the time the prophecy was fufilled."

"Whats the propecy? I asked

"You are the chill to bring peace to the clans in a time of war brougt from kin to kin."

"Huh? I dont get it..." I whispered. I felt like an idiot with all the questions I asked

"Neither do I snowkit. I have to go now."she said sadly

"I dont want you to go mommy!" I wailed

"Goodbye." And she turned and flew up into the sky dissapearing as she was climbing higher and higher, into the clouds, where starclan's camp layed. Streamfur walked up to me and I whipped my head around.  
"Who where you _talking_ to?" He asked. "Yourself?"

"I saw my mommy from starclan!" I said exitedly. Streamfur nodded

"Well, why dont you go back to the nursery with your mother?" he said. I shifted uncomfortably at the thought of going back to see kinktail in the nursery. Before he asked any questions, I was out of the medicine den. It felt nice to have the wind in my fur and the tall tree that fell in camp a couple moons ago. She then remembered the night it had fallen. The cat who's life it took she wished was some other cat. Rosestar was the leader and then foxleaf beacame leader. Well, fox _star_ now. Her choice of deputy she begged to differ. Blackshadow was the deputy now and I had a feeling he was going to change all of clan life if he was to be leader.

"Snowkit! Get back in the nursery, Now!" I slunk into the nursery and sat on my nest by everyone elses. It was hardly even a nest! Almost all of the moss shadowkit and kinktail took and there were only a couple feathers and a couple scraps of moss. I could tell because their nests were filled with moss and feathers. Theirs looked like a clan leaders nest while mine looked like it was abandoned. And unused for moons. I thought no one was watching me so I stealthly took a few scraps of moss that had fallen off their nests.

"Stop moss-theif!" shouted shadowkit. I rolled my eyes and put it back.

"Put it _all_ back!" he hissed. _Shadowkit..._ hes _the nursery rat._

"Ugh, I _did_ " but I then put half of the miserable amount of moss in my nest into his. His nowo the looked like a nest I would have in dream. I curled up into a ball and closed my eyes on my miserable sheet of leaves and moss. I quickly fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up with the feeling that I was dipped into a freezing cold lake. I opened my eyes drouzily and I instantly knew why I had the wet felling. I had been put outside in the rain! It was absolutly freezing and went under the highrock and shook all of the wet rain out of my fur. One of the droplets must have somehow landed in the leaders den. I heard a low growl and the next moment I heard foxstar.

"What are you doing up so late?" She asked "I just woke up outside of the nursery, out in the rain so I went out here to dry off." "Well, why dont you go back into the nursery." She said with a hint of sweetness in her voice.

"Ok. I will." Then I dashed to the nursery wondering why was she so nice.


End file.
